Winter's Solstice
by AnabellaCrimson
Summary: Now that Renesmee has her Jacob, she must fight to keep them. Her quest to save her family may cause her to lose herself in the progress. Can she be reunited with her love ones, Jacob? How will she be brought home? What are the twin's gifts after all?
1. Chapter 1 New Home

Winter's Solstice

Not knowing the day, I thought of my children. The objects in my room changed. A door appeared. Then a light came from beneath. It urged me to follow.

Chapter 1 New Home

I opened the door to the long hallway of the ancient styled building. Inside was remarkably decorated from this era, unlike the style of the structure that held it. A receptionist greeted me. She beckoned me to have a seat. I did not need her to call back to the others to come forward to greet me. I called to Aro.

_Renesmee, what do I owe this honor to? _Aro answered my call.

I hesitated, thinking of one last chance to turn and run. I stayed. _I am here for you. I wish to help you more here. _I pushed those words to mind, knowing I would rather not.

Without hesitation he responded, _I am so pleased you chose to leave your family to join mine. _

_Cut the crap. You know I am here for one reason. To help you succeed in your sad attempt to focus your ability further. _I just let him have it. I could not hold back while he was so coy. He knew why I was here.

A moment's pause, then I heard him announce "_We have company dear ones. Renesmee has chosen to join us."_

_You know it is not permanent! _I rebutted.

_Of course. Felix will be with you momentarily to bring you back. Until then. _He was gone.

Shortly after, a talk bulky man that almost gave Jacob competition for size came through the door. "Hello Renesmee. They are waiting for you." He held out his arm to take hold of mine. I allowed this opportunity to show Jacob shredding him if he dare harm me or make any unwanted advances. He laughed aloud.

In the room, I found the two other men seated anxious to meet me since Aro was absent to witness my children's birth. They wanted to see what Aro found so fascinating. They wanted to see the face of the missing link to their advancement. Jane eyed me specifically.

"Hello Renesmee, I hear you have helped Aro advance his gift some. Perhaps you can share your talent with me." She mused.

"I'm only here for Aro. What he chooses to share with you after is his choice. I will not be the one to help the rest of you." I said strongly.

Jane lifted her face to a mocking smile. "Bold, coming from a girl in a room filled with devils."

"Jane." Aro turned.

Jane shied away, "Sorry master."

Aro turned to me and raised his arms to the rest announcing, "Since we have a special guess, we will have to prepare her a room. With a bed, as she needs sleep." He amended the last part.

Caius stood and walked to me. In a lower voice, still loud enough to be heard by any vampire. "Shall you be joining us for dinner, or are you not a lover of pure blood?"

Locking eyes with him to deter him from his obvious attempt to stir me, I answered coolly. "I do prefer pure blood, but of animal is more filling. You should try it sometime."

"Ha, anyone who has tasted the warmth from human blood can see animal blood is bland, the least to say." Caius answered.

"Well then, it seems we should show you to your room I see has been set and allow you to go hunt so you will not be offended. Demetri, will you be a dear." Aro concluded the introductions as a young looking woman came back into the room.

With a nod, Demetri showed me out of the room and down the hall before their dinner could arrive. He provided me with a short tour before he excused himself to join the feast. He left me with the directions to leave the structure so I could find my own food. Then he was gone, just as the screams began to echo through stone walls.

…

Before I laid my head to rest, I wanted to call home, knowing the panic that must be running through all of their minds. I would call Jacob separately. Cullen's…

Bella chimed in first, the over protective mother. _Renesmee how could you do this? Are you out of your mind?!_

_We know you wanted to protect your children and all of us, but this is not the way. You did not have to leave. _Edward said.

_I know you are all worried about me, I am fine though. I wanted to let you know that I will return in a matter of months. I just ask that Alice look to see when the first snow falls home, and tell me. That is when I will be back. _I tried to get them to understand it was important to pull the heat off the children and this was the only way.

Carlisle responded for everyone. _I know you think this is the best way to do that. Time has little meaning to them. Before you know it, you will have been gone for much longer than what you intend. They will try to get you to turn to their ways. If this is your choice, I request constant communication. None of us wants to lose you._

_I understand. That is why Alice, _I directed my thought, _I am counting on you to keep time on my mind._

_I will do my best. _ Alice answered.

A feeling of sadness washed over me. _That is all I ask. And please help Jacob understand._

I ended the connection. I hesitated to connect to Jacob. Feeling the need to explain; and then the urge to hear his voice I already missed came, so I called for him.

_Jacob, I love you and the children more than everything. Before you get upset, I want you to know I am doing this to protect them. If I don't, there would be a significant chance someone will get hurt or… die. _Tears weld up in my eyes as I thought of the other possibilities.

Jacob, out of character, supported. _I understand. I just wish you did not have to go. I'm going to miss the touch of your warm skin against mine. Please communicate with me every day, multiple times. _

_I will. _I did not close the channel. We went to sleep in each other's thoughts. I saw the children through his eyes. Home sickness overwhelmed me.


	2. Chapter 2 Awaken

**JACOB'S STORY**

Chapter 2 Awaken

After tucking in the children, I went to our room and lay on the bed, closing my eyes. I could see her room. It was a dark room with castle stone walls. No color. This only worsened my yearn to bring her back home. The last thing I heard before sleep finally took me over was _I love you. _Moisture ran down my cheeks throughout my sleep.

…

I woke up to the sound of cries. Still groggy over what the last few days had unfolded, I rolled over reaching for Renesmee, "They're hungry. Can you feed them?" I felt around trying to find her. I sat up to look around, but then it hit me; she was gone.

Pulling myself to my feet, I started for the hallway. There no more sounds of crying babies. Scared at the thought of why there was not a sound, I darted to the nursery. Standing with two babies in her arms was Alice.

"Jacob Black!" She turned to eye me. "I understand you are torn up of the departure of Renesmee, we all are. But that does not give you any right to ignore these babies!"

Stunned by her conclusion, I was momentarily speechless. "I just got up. They weren't crying that long. I swear!"

Alice cocked her head to the side. "I suppose you might be telling the truth. I just saw them all alone crying. So I came as fast as I could." She spun back around and began rocking the twins again.

"I can do that. I'm their father!" I told her.

She turned her face to look at me. She smiled. "I know! They are so cute though. They do need to eat. I brought something special that Carlisle made for them."

I took one of the bottles, opened the lid and sniffed. "Ugh! That's disgusting! What is it?"

"I think it has raw meat and some type of thinner. I can't tell you what else he threw in there, I left the room to get this." She held up matching bracelets. One was inscribed 'Light bearer' and the other 'Illusionist'.

Holding the bracelets I asked Alice, "What is this suppose to mean?"

She giggled, lifted first Elaina "Light bearer," and then swapping the lift, she raised Stephen, "Illusionist."

"I still don't get it." I admitted as I stared at her in confusion.

Letting out a puff of air she started, "Elaina helps lost souls find their way home. Her gift. And well, for Stephen…" She hesitated, clearly trying to find a way to explain it. "Have you ever had to look twice at something because it looked different momentarily? That was Stephen."

"So let me get this straight…" I attempted to piece the pixie's puzzle together in my head. "You're saying that when someone is lost Elaina can guide them home and Stephen can change the appearance of an object?"

"Not just the appearance, the function too. Just like you can change your body to function like a wolf. And that is why Elaina was a perfect name for your daughter, by the way. You know, after the stories of Helena who lit a candle to guide her husband home…" She clearly was proud of herself for seeing this long before anyone else was able to. "Now do you get it dummy?"

I put my hand on my face. All this revelation to my children having a gift and now to know what they were, was making my head hurt. That and it didn't help that it was only 3 AM in the morning. "This is all too early and too much for me to take. Hand me Stephen and I will see if he likes this crap you guys concocted for them."

"You don't have to worry about that. They will." She held her arm out for me to take the baby.

She studied my face and retracted her arm, so I glared back at her. "What now?" I said all too weary.

"You're positively too tired to be handling a fragile baby in your uncoordinated arms." She stopped, then she ordered, "Go lay down!" as if ordering a dog to their bed.

"I don't need you to tell me to lie down. Give me my child." As I said that, I felt myself stumble. "Alright, you win." I felt defeated. Stupid leaches don't have to sleep. It was so unfair. I guess it is easier to take care of a baby, two for that matter, if you don't have to sleep. "Good night." I stumbled back to my room and plopped on the bed.

Down the hall, I could hear Alice's crystal voice humming to the children as she fed and put them back to sleep.

…

I don't know how long she stayed, if she left or not. She was there in the morning with my two children on the floor playing with them. And I thought Esme and Rosalie were the motherly ones out of the group. It seemed Alice had realized her role since she could predict their every move.

"Alice." I started as I was entering the room. "How long did you stay? Did you even leave?"

She smiled up at me only to surprise me with her answer. "We actually just got back."

"We?! Where did you go?" I questioned her taking my children.

She jumped to her feet with one quick movement. "I just took them to your cliff."

"The cliff?! I don't care how quick your reflexes are. Don't ever…" I panicked to see my children fall.

"Don't worry, I only took them there because I was training them. I was hoping it would be a place that would bring forward their abilities, since it triggered Renesmee's in a matter or so. The more they are aware of their gifts, the better they can control them and not expose everyone. Your little Stephen is my greatest concern. I don't even think he realizes he does it." I had a hard time staying mad at a girl who looked so frail.

I sat down, she followed. The children, though still new, liked to move their limbs and kick about. They really were growing as a normal child. Only 'normal' was not in this group's vocabulary.

"Do you want to see something?" Alice perked up.

I was a little concerned as to what it might be. "Um, sure."

She whispered something into Stephen's ear and not a moment later, what was once a stuffed bear, turned into a phone.

I gasped in awe. "Does it work? I mean, I remember you said the items he shifts are functional."

"Well, why don't you try it?" Alice said with a supportive grin to my son.

I dialed my dad's number. "Hello." A husky voice on the other end sounded.

"Oh, um dad, it's Jacob." I couldn't believe I heard his voice on the other end.

"Hey Jake, why you calling, son? Is something up with the kids?" A slight humor was found in his voice.

"No, I was just testing something out. I'm coming over later today. I want to show you something." I didn't want to tell him yet because I was still a bit overwhelmed myself with the unfolding of their gifts.

"All right son, see you later then… Oh, hey," He added.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Can you swing by Charlie's and kidnap him from Sue. She's been hogging him." I could tell he was growing lonely since Sue and Charlie were not around as much since they got married.

Laughing a bit at his modest addition, I replied. "Sure dad. See ya."

"Bye." He ended the call.

I sat a moment staring at the phone. I turned it in my hand a few times, trying to see its secret.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Alice concluded.

"Strange, I'll give it that much." Handing her the phone, Stephen started to waive his arms again. A teddy bear appeared in our hands as we made the transaction. "So it's not a permanent thing. That means food is out of the question." I chuckled.

Alice gathered Elaina into her hands, "Not yet at least." She smiled. "If you're going to visit Billie, we should get them into an acceptable outfit."

She turned and grabbed matching his/her outfits from the overflowing drawer. It flew in the air as she maneuvered the outfit onto Elaina. Then she held out her hands to take Stephen and give me Elaina. In the same fashion, Stephen was dressed.

After she changed Stephen, she turned to me. "I know I can't come, but I'll tell you how we have been doing it. Just tell him to look at the object and picture another object instead. Being a boy, it comes natural to alter reality." She said giggling.

"Sure, Lets go get them into the car." I said agreeing nonchalantly.

I grabbed the over packed diaper bag and placed it into the trunk as Alice secured the children in the back of the car. I left home, and headed to Charlie's as requested by my dad. I knew my dad would want to know about Stephen, unfortunately I still did not know how Elaina's worked. Alice was very much involved in solving that, so it was only a matter of time.


	3. Chapter 3 Knowing

**Jacob's Story**

Chapter 3 Knowing

I swung by Charlie's and told him his presence had been requested at my dad's. Sue tried to come. I conveniently said, "Sorry, I don't have any room what with the twins in back. Maybe later." She wasn't happy, but she excepted it.

Arriving at my dad's, he already was biding time outside waiting on our arrival. I was beginning to think more and more the conversation we had was not all in my head. An illusion.

"I hear you demanded my presence." Charlie mused.

My dad shot me a look. "I wouldn't put it in such a teenage girl way."

"I know, I'm just playing with Jacob. So what's one the schedule for today?"

Dad turned his chair around and rolled into the house as Charlie followed. "I saw a game on. That's what's on our schedule today."

My arms went limp in disbelief. "A little help here!"

They looked back at me as I struggled to get the children out of the car seats. Both burst into laughter as I finally got the twins in my arms. I staggered a bit. Then I turned to the trunk. I used the key remote, struggled to balance the bag too in my arms and turned to them. I shrugged trying to get them to see I had my hands too full.

My dad rolled over to me. "Alright son, since you're new at this, hand me Stephen.

I handed him over just as Charlie snatched Elaina from my unprotected arm. "That could be considered kidnapping Chief."

He roared with laughter, as did my dad. "Yeah, ok son."

They took the children inside as I shut the trunk and followed.

Inside, they had already taken their seats, still holding the children.

"This could have been a lot easier for you if Renesmee came to help. What a slacker. Speaking of my granddaughter, where is she?" Charlie quizzed.

I held back the rush of sadness I felt coming. I muscled every inch of courage and said, "She had to go on an extended trip. It's going to be a few months before she gets back."

"She left you alone with them? Talk about irresponsible. Just bring them over to my house and Sue and I will watch them, no charge." Urged Charlie as he rocked Elaina.

I held my head up with all the force I could stand. "Thank you. Right now I have a lot of support from the Cullen's at night. I might take you up on that during the day though."

"It's settled then. Tomorrow bring them over for lunch." Charlie assumed I had nothing better to do.

Not to stir anything, I just agreed. "Alright. We'll be over tomorrow."

"Well then…" Dad started. "Since we have about an hour until the game starts, what did you want to show me Jake?"

"I um, well it's Stephen. He can do things." I hesitated to weigh out how I would put it.

"Like what son?" Dad asked edging me to continue.

I did not know how to explain exactly what he could do so I decided to show him. "Here, watch." I whispered into Stephen's ear to look at the old TV. on the stand and imagine it to be a large flat screen with a sturdy stand. Then I told him, 'Daddy loves you', and kissed him on the fore head.

"Stop with the charades! What is it you want to…" Charlie's mouth dropped, rendering him unable to complete his sentence.

Dad looked to see what had Charlie muted. On a new stand, where a previous busted up rickety old TV./stand combo once rested, was a 56" or better sized flat screen. The quality of the image filled the room with light. Both of their jaws were left on the floor.

Finally after staring blankly into the moving picture, Charlie spoke up. "Yes, definitely come over tomorrow."

"How?" Dad finally asked.

I looked at him, then I looked at my hands, and then back to him. "It's my genes. The shape shifter gene. He found a way to alter it into a visual sense. Also he's clearly much younger. So, I guess that has something to do with Renesmee being his mother and my gene becomes active only with the presence of v…"I had almost forgot Charlie was here, so I amended myself. "well you know. Anyway, that is about it. He can change objects, like I can change into a wolf." I concluded to see my dad had filled in the blanks and well, Charlie was just happy with the results. I don't think he was really paying attention. Still I didn't want to take any chances.

I guess with seeing the happiness it brought them, Stephen chose not to drop the illusion. The whole game, they were watching on a large plasma flat screen. In the small room, it began to hurt my eyes, so I went to my old room where I set my children on my old bed. Though I thought they slept through the night, they looked tired. So I took my old covers and pillows, made a barrier so they could not roll off the bed, and let them sleep.

I went into the other room. The TV. still was the flat screen. Even with Stephen passed out, his illusion was successful. It made me smile to know how wonderful my son was.

I plopped down on the couch next to Charlie just as he jumped and shouted at the referee. "Shh… I just put them down." I motioned towards my bedroom.

"Oh sorry. That son of yours, wow. I mean this," he said pointing at the TV., " is awesome. I was talking to Billie and well, the only problem is I don't think it is fair I'm their great-grandfather and he is only grandpa to them. I'm younger than Billie. I think they should call me grandpa to." Charlie disputed.

Dad shrugged, "Like I said, I'm down with the kids. I'm young at heart."

"Sure, that's what it is." Charlie said sarcastically.

Dad changed the subject slightly by asking, "So now we know what Stephen can do, what can Elaina do?"

"Alice says she can guide lost souls home. I really don't understand it much or how it would come in hand. What is she, a GPS?" I said nonchalantly.

"Well Jake, that is very important in missing person's cases." Charlie added. "I might ask for her assistance in the office to see if we can use this, once she can speak that is." He looked enthused to the possibility in solving the now cold case that had struck home to him some years back.

I thought about it that way, the possibilities of her helping humans, helping Renesmee to find her way home. Maybe there was more to Elaina's gift than just finding missing people. How does it work, I wondered.

"I don't know how it works. Only Alice seems to have any hope of finding out how." I said crushed, not able to figure out my own children without help.

I saw my dad pondering something. I could not put my finger on it, but his face definitely said he was up to something. After some time had pass, well into the game, he said, "Jake."

"Yeah?" I was caught off guard at his sudden speech after the long silence.

Gazing across the room, still in thought he set in motion his reason for speaking. "I think you should bring Alice here, with the children."

Stunned at the thought he would suggest a Cullen on the reservation, my mouth gaped open. "I-I thought…"

"I think it is best to train them here and to focus their abilities." He turned his sight to me. "And Edward. He should come too. Just them though."

Still unable to communicate efficiently, I stammered. "Wha-why?"

"Think about it." He looked to Charlie now. "Charlie, don't you think if Elaina could focus this gift Alice says she has, it would come in great use as you said. And don't you think the regular folk may begin to be suspicious if things started to just change into other objects?"

"Well yeah, I suppose." Charlie was too, trying to piece my father's thought together.

"So it makes sense to have someone who apparently knows their actions in advance and someone to read their minds since they cannot talk and Renesmee's not here. Don't you think?" My dad finished with all of us agreeing to what he was thinking. Over the years, Charlie had picked up on Edward's gift.

"Dad, the elders. Sam!" I said trying to figure how he was intending to get them on the reservation without starting something.

He looked at me to tell me to shut my mouth. Charlie was aware of some of the stuff the was unfolding around him, the treaty and the v-word were not among them. "I will handle that. Just bring them by Monday, since you have plans with Charlie." He smiled and friendly smacked Charlie in the leg.

"That's right, your boy is the guest of honor! Can he improve my TV. too?" He barely tore himself away from the TV. to continue paying attention. "Oh, wait, we were talking about bringing them to my house tomorrow, right?"

Dad, busted up laughing. "I should have known you would only find interest in the game. Especially with this upgrade to view it on."

"Hey, I can't be blamed for not paying attention to whatever it is you two are going on about over there. The game is back on and this TV. is the best I've ever watched TV on in a home. I feel I should take full advantage of it." Charlie rebutted.

"No, I guess not." He said, sitting back into his chair to make himself comfortable to watch the game.

We watched the game in mute for the rest of the day. Once it was over, it was still fairly early. The end of summer bugs were in full sound. We went outside with the kids though they still were not develop enough to really run and play. Charlie grabbed a blanket and spread it on the ground were we lay the children down so they could roll around. This evening, they started to crawl.

_Great! _I thought, now I'm going to have to watch them more. Still having the duties to the pack, this limited my sleep time more so as I measured.

"Relax Jake, they're growing, It's good. Your family will be more than willing to help out while Renesmee is gone. We are your family, Sam and the rest, and yes…" My dad hesitated to say, "even the Cullen's are your family now. They can help more than the rest of us at night, right? At least they're useful for that." He nudge me, clearly hinting to his meaning.

"Thanks dad." I responded.

We went home shortly after, and when it was morning, we went to Charlie's as promised. There, Stephen made Charlie the happiest man in forks as he upgraded his TV. too. Stephen managed to keep the illusion going, without flaw. The TV. at my dad's still remained as it was before. A whole day and his ability still shined strong, absolutely remarkable.

With the end of the visit to Charlie's, I took the children to the Cullen's. I needed both Edward and Alice on board with what was to come next.


	4. Chapter 4 Night Brings Tears

**Jacob's Story**

Chapter 4 Night Brings Tears

I walked into the Cullen's house, because I wanted to discussed my father's idea. Alice was all too accepting, as soon as I came to the door she had run up to me and shouted, "I'm going to go to the reservation tomorrow. I saw it!"

_Great! _I thought. Why would I be surprised that she would already know what tomorrow brought. After all, though I was not someone she could predict their path, my children were. I'm sure she saw herself with them all day, solving the riddle of how to bring control to their powers.

Edward was soon to follow her. She must have seen him there and told him as well. That worried me… Bella… She would want to join, but my dad only said to have Edward and Alice come. How could I leave Bella behind.

My children were pulled from my arms before I could respectfully make it through the door. Rosalie swaying David, passed him to Esme only to run and take Elaina. It seemed she preferred supernatural babies, and girls for that matter. Bella went for Stephen. She raised him into the air and brought him to her chest, coddling him.

"I actually came here to talk to you to." I said to the already present Edward and Alice who were still in the entrance.

"We're going to the reservation. With them, tomorrow." Alice again interrupted my attempt to play it down as she pointed towards the babies.

I looked at her and then to Edward. "My dad only wants the two of you to come. For now. He wants to ease the Elders and, well, Sam into the idea of the Cullen's on the reservation. In time, Bella…" I stopped. I still remembered when she would come to see me. Back when she was, human.

"I know. Jake you don't have to worry about me. I know how they feel about us." She said coolly, with her side to me as she rocked from foot to foot with Stephen in her arms. Then she turned to me. "As long as you don't feel that way." She flashed a smile, and then went back to pampering Stephen.

"Well, I guess that's it then. I know you guys want to hold them all night, but I think they need to sleep." Reaching out for my son, I urged Bella to surrender him to me.

She resisted, "Don't you think you should get some sleep yourself. We can keep them here tonight. They will sleep don't worry, I just think you've looked worn out since, my daughter left."

They seemed to know me better then I admitted to myself. "I haven't heard from Nessie since the other night. Now that you mentioned her, do you think she's ok?" I feared the worse. There was no reason she would not contact me. I've been so side tracked by sleep deprivation, stress, and the twin's gifts, I had lost track of time. _That's all it is, she lost track of time. _I thought reassuringly to myself.

"Jacob, she will be ok. I'll let you know if I hear anything." Edward assured. "Go now, you need your sleep."

Feeling the weight of my eyelids, I agreed. "I'll get home. Take care of my kids. I don't want any reason to rip any of you apart. I actually like you leaches." I tried to play my worries off with my classic humor to them.

"Not a problem, they will be alright. We won't let anything happen to them on our watch. I promise." Coming from Esme, it was heartening to hear ensured safety of my children. She was the ultimate mother.

…Dreams…

That night I dreamt. The pain of Renesmee's absence began to overwhelm as I woke up, pain shoot through the emptiness inside. "Nessie!" I cried out, wishing she could hear me. I still could not believe she was gone. It had only been a weekend since she left, but that was too long for someone you love to be gone.

Sitting up, I stared at the clock, trying to make out the time. 4:18 AM it read. I threw myself backwards onto the bed again. A thud sounded from my head hitting the headboard. "Ouch."

I lay paralyzed from pain stemming from the lump forming on the back of my head, and the empty space that my heart left when she went absent. Once the initial sting became numb, I turned on my side. I saw her.

"Nessie." I said aloud.

_Jacob. I'm sorry I have not called to you for days. Time feels altered here. I actually thought it has been only one day. That is until I went into town and saw a newspaper. I have not slept since last I talked to you. This place makes me feel so frozen. _Her words echoed as if she was in a room with tall ceilings.

I tried to respond, but all I could think of was where she was. My worries shadowed my ability to think straight. _Where are you? This is killing me inside not knowing your safe._

_You would feel otherwise if I was not. You are my soul mate, Jacob. _She comfort my ache.

_Has the demon made any progress? Will this be over soon? _I knew I sounded like I was begging. That's only because deep down I was begging her to come home.

She heard my inner most thoughts. _I miss you too. I wish it were that simple to come home. I would in a heartbeat if it were at all possible to ensure our children's safety. _She resumed topic. _He tries. I heard him talk of coming here for them, so I've worked day and night, apparently, trying everything I can think of to get him his desired results._

I was overcome by the urge to sleep. I tried hard to fight it back. Though I did not want to cut our communications short, the words of sleep slipped into my mind so easily. _Will you sleep now? You said you have not had any sleep since last…_

_I am tired. _I felt her warmth as if she were next to me. _Jacob, close your eyes and imagine you're holding me. I love you._

Like the last time, we slept with each other's mind sharing. _I love you._

I dreamt of her, of our children. Of no Volturi that could interrupt our lives. No Volturi because I ripped them apart! All I wanted was that dream to be real.


	5. Chapter 5 The Looks

**Jacob's Story**

Chapter 5 The Looks

With morning, I heard a knock on the door. I was still mostly unconscious and the knock shocked me into alertness. My eyes shot open, they dashed immediately to the clock. It was just after 11:30 AM. I hadn't even bothered to make aware of my clothing, or lack of, as I stumbled to the door to open it.

"Yes?" I asked as I saw it was Alice.

"Ah!" She vanished before I could calculate her reaction.

I looked to the car and saw her waiving her arms hysterically at Edward as he bore a grin so wide that finally ruptured into laughter as he looked at me. I stood there clueless and scratched my head, thinking I had something on my face, just as a cool breeze blew. Then I got the hint. Looking downward, I instantly reacted to covering my gonads. Closing the door momentarily, I raced to grab some slacks and threw them on.

Edward let himself in and was standing in the living room as I reappeared. "You do know how to freak someone out. I don't think she will get over that sight. I feel sorry for you though. As much as I restrained myself when you were after Bella, Jasper has combat experience and less patience for that. He can sense her mood. I'd look out if I were you." His laughter broke up every other word as he warned me of pending doom.

"I forgot. I'll just tell Jasper. If he doesn't understand, I'm sorry for loss, but there will be one less leach in the world." I mocked his attempt to strike terror in me. "But um, about Alice… I feel sorry for your ability to read minds. Can you see it now, even with clothes on?"

He let a shiver break free. "Don't ever bring it up again. I'll try to calm Alice down. Maybe I can save you yet again." I knew he was challenging me with the button pushing he was doing again.

I resisted the best I could. Laughter broke free. "That would still leave me in the lead. Sorry."

We did not continue to dispute each other's score of rescue. Instead we got into the car, after I found a shirt on the way, and he kept to his word and successfully defused Alice's horrified thoughts. Probably for his sanity.

…

We drove to the reservation. Meeting us there, was every member of the pack hidden in the thick of the brush, and Sam in his human form on the road.

We came to a stop, short of the territory line where Sam stood firm. Edward was going to get out, but I beat him to the punch. "Sam!" I called as I pulled myself out of the front, since Alice took backseat because I could not fit.

"I see you brought them." He was eying the two in the car still.

I turned to look, and then back to him. "My dad," I started.

"I know what your dad has asked." He cut me off.

"So you're not going to allow it. Am I understanding this gesture correct?" I tired from everyone beating around the bush. _Just get to the point!_ I screamed in my head.

He wavered and then came to a halt. He leaned to the side for a better view of the two vamps in the car and finally said, "Well, after discussing well into the next day, we decided that they will come in hand with the twins. Besides, in the last several years they have not suggested they were a threat. Otherwise we would have taken them out a long time ago."

"So what is the meaning of the barrier?" I asked a bit thrown by what this might imply.

He finally wiped away his serious facade. "I just wanted to let you know, we will be watching. Other than that, you are free to pass with them on our land. Leah will join you at your father's home."

Thinking to myself; _Fun, I get to spend time with her, _I turned and went back to the car as Sam disappeared into the forest.

As we pulled up to my father's home, Leah was coming through the deepest of the woods. She must have taken her time because I know she would have been here a long time before we showed if she ran. But there was Edward's driving.

Alice grabbed Elaina from her seat, and I went for Stephen. I pulled him into my arms with his face looking over my shoulder. I could hear Leah change behind the stack of logs before she showed herself. She never was graceful.

I was still grabbing the twin's stuff from the car as she walked up. Then I heard Alice scowled my son. Not a few seconds had passed before Edward had joined in. I turned around to see Renesmee coming towards us. "Nessie?" I called out as an emotion so powerful, it was hard to fight back, flooded my voice.

"No, it's not her." Edward amended my site. "It's Leah, but Stephen wanted to see his mommy.

Leah came close enough to see my expression. She addressed her question to Edward, whom she began to trust better over the years. "What's up with the cry baby?"

Alice chimed in. "I can show you." Pulling a mirror from a bag that was sitting on the floor of the back seat, she held it in viewing range of Leah.

"Wha-what's the meaning of this?" She began to look herself over. "Jake, I swear. I know we shape shift but I would never... I don't like you that way! I promise. I wasn't trying to trick you or anything!" She clearly was thrown and did not realize it was Stephen who had made her look like this, not herself if at all possible.

Her stuttering made the situation bearable. I smiled. "I know. It wasn't you, it was Stephen." I replayed her words because I thought it might be funnier the second time around. It wasn't. It almost sounded like she was covering up something. I shook my head, slightly disturbed. It was Leah. Sam's Leah. "Ewe." I let a shudder run through my spine.

I heard Edward chuckle. He heard my thoughts, which just made everything 'perfect'.

I kissed my son on his head, "That is not mommy, that's just irritating old Leah." I told him.

He started to cry. The crying only got louder as Elaina joined in. With Stephen's acceptance, Leah took back her form of the tanned skinned girl we all learned to deal with.

"Ugh!" Leah clearly was not fond of the twins' crying. "Can't you turn that racket off? Give me one so I can find the off button." She held out her arms to take Stephen. "Well, are you going to hold the noise maker or are you going to let me turn him off."

Her way of putting it was very nerve racking. Against my better judgment I handed Stephen to her. She swayed and swooned over him. _He loves the ladies. _ I thought as he soon stopped crying, Elaina following soon after.

"See, isn't that better?" Leah gave me the 'I'm better than you are!' look and said, "I think I should hold on to him. Don't want to get him worked up again."

My dad must have heard the cries as he too was now outside where we stood. "Good, you brought them." He looked at Edward, still not happy at the idea of his necessary presence because of the Bella incident years back. "I'm glad you could join us. From all the commotion, I take it Leah witnessed Stephen's ability?"

"I'd say. This little monster turned me into his mommy." She complained.

"He's not a monster!" Alice corrected.

I reached to take my son. "Thank you Alice. Leah, don't call him that again. I don't want to have to beat you." She knew I was joking.

"You beat me. Not a chance." Said Leah smugly.

"Enough play. Alice, Edward can you bring the children. We have much work to do." My dad began to wheel into the house beckoning them to follow.

Had it been just me, or did he not ask Leah or me to follow? I thought to myself. "Dad?"

"Jacob, the house is small. You and Leah can hang out here. I'll send for you when needed." He continued inside.

That left Leah and me outside to do nothing accept bug each other as we did in the old days. _Great!_

…

They did not end up using us at all. Just as the sky showed evidence of the coming night, Alice came out in a chipper mood.

"I can't wait until tomorrow. That was fun." Alice hyped. "That Elaina, though, still working the kinks out of that. I think I have a method to get her to focus. We just need a subject."

"If you're going to keep us out here…" I started.

"Like dogs?!" Edward added as he too came out.

"Sure. But if you are going keep us out here every day, what is the point of us coming?" I asked.

Alice jumped in. "You're going to be our test subjects. Both of you have a lot of baggage, so I want to see if that can help us with Elaina."

"I don't like to be used." Leah shouted.

"Do you have anything better to do?" My dad wheeled outside to join our conversation. "Leah, you know you feel like an outsider with the pack. This could help you find your way. You're our lost soul."

She took on a timid posture. "Oh… He told you… I guess I'll help."

Though we left that night, we continued to come every day like it was some type of school. It seemed to really help them. Each passing day, Stephen gained self control and Elaina possessed some type of increasing calming effect, similar to Jasper's, when you came near her. I was beginning to think Alice had it wrong. I was beginning to think she was not the soul searcher who found the lost, as Alice had announced, but a mood changer. Alice jumped down my throat any time I brought that up. She kept saying it was only a matter of time before we would all see.

Each night, I heard from Renesmee. I so wanted to tell her about the twins, but I was sworn to secrecy by Carlisle. He said it would only endanger them more. Aro would read it off her.

It began that Renesmee would skip a day, then two. My worry was growing exponentially the longer we were apart.


	6. Chapter 6 Halloween

**Jacob's Story**

Chapter 6 Halloween

The leaves of the non-evergreen trees turned shades of red, orange, and yellow. Flames of nature, just as my heart now burned with the absent calls from my Nessie. I could see the twins missed her too, since Leah was beginning to spend more time as Renesmee than herself during the time we spent working on their abilities. This only exacerbated the hurt.

October. The people in town displayed jackolanterns and ghostly figures with the excitement of the approaching celebratory day, Halloween. I failed to show any enthusiasm in this holiday as I was forced to face it alone. Alice, being Alice, adorned my house with too many decorations, stating she was not going to let the children miss any seasonal celebration. I had no fight in me to stop her.

As the day approached, costumes were made for the twins to dress Elaina as a baby vampire and Stephen as a ware wolf. Again, I did not fight her. My mind was in constant despair as I had not heard from Renesmee in nearly two weeks now. In body, I was present; in mind, I held a vacancy sign.

The day of Halloween finally made it. I watched as the other children filled the streets in town as I was forced to take my own children out for trick or treating. Rosalie, with David being with his father, had decided to join me. The twin's usual escort, Alice and Edward, were busy with Carlisle. Though they would not tell me so, I knew it was about Renesmee. Edward would know she had not contacted me and with that, concern would stir in the Cullen home. She was not just my wife after all.

A phone rang, Rosalie's. Still in the stumper I was, I didn't even recognize the voice on the other end, as I should have. Looking up because I heard loud voices of confusion, I saw her.

I saw her there, and there, and over there. _Have I lost my mind completely?_ I questioned my sanity. Nessie. She was everywhere, everyone.

Finally, I pushed back my last bit of hold I had on hope. I knew not one of these women were my Nessie. I then realized Alice was on the other line warning Rosalie all too late about what was happening. I turned to face Rosalie, "Alice?" I asked, knowing the answer.

She looked around. "Stephen, that's not mommy. Please turn them back."

Tears overflowed his tiny eyes as he burst into a high volume cry. Elaina could not stop herself as she joined in. The women resumed their previous forms. They did not appear to think too much of it as they all shook their heads as if it were their mind just playing tricks on them because of the day. They continued on their way as if nothing happened. The twins, however, were still screaming over the incident.

Rosalie picked both up into her arms and soothed their cries. Looking at me she said, "I'm so sorry Jacob. We did not see this. We should not have forced you to take them out this Halloween." The babies stopped their cries and she placed them back in the stroller. "Let's go home."

We returned to the Cullen's where I had been calling home the last week, when I could no longer bare to go to my empty home. Even having the children there, I was alone. I was not fit to care for them with the depression I was in.

Edward approached me first. "Jacob, we know you are upset, we cannot let you keep going on like this though. You have to care for at least yourself. We have no problem helping with Stephen or Elaina. But this is not healthy."

"What do you care LEACH! I'm ALONE again. She left me. She's not coming back. I'm ALL ALONE. Everyone I love leaves me. I'm alone." I broke into tears as I filled the room with my pain. I had to get out of there. I had to leave.

Turning, I ran out of the house; phasing, not caring about my clothes, and ran. Just ran, and ran until the dawn came. I had no idea where I was, but I had to escape the pain. Somehow, someway… I had to bring her back.


	7. Chapter 7 Elaina's Light

Chapter 7 Elaina's Light

…**At the Cullen's**…

Jacob ran from the house into the night after exploding in pain. "Let him go." Carlisle said to Edward as he started for the door. "Edward, Jacob does not mean what he says. He is in pain. We all are, but he suffers the most. He needs time."

"I know Carlisle. I'm not angry with him, I'm worried about him. He's like my brother. I don't want him to do anything stupid." Edward said as agony edged its way onto his perfect marble skin.

Bella took him into her arms. "I know my love. You know I'm worried about him to. I love him so much. To see him in this pain, hurts me to. And…" Bella joined the pain stricken look, "Renesmee. Our little girl is gone. I'm afraid for her too."

The room was full of grief for both Renesmee's absence and now Jacob's. The hour grew late and still no return of Jacob. Esme and Rosalie excused their selves to lay the babies to rest. Through the night, only worry and sorrow lingered. No happiness, only the hurt from their lost souls.

The morning brought only brightness in the sun. Darkness still had its hold over the house and all of its occupants.

The children were brought into the living room to play. But there was something wrong, there was something missing to the children. The adults knew what it was and why, but Elaina could not figure what she was missing. Then she could not find her daddy. She started to cry.

Edward read her mind, and heard her calling for her daddy. _Daddy! Where is my daddy? I want my daddy! Why doesn't he hold me and smile to me? Daddy! _She wanted him to hold her, and to be happy again. She cried. As she did, a halo of light engulfed her. Appearing like an angel, she was reaching out to her daddy's lost soul.

…**JACOB**…

I was running through the forest; the sting of the twigs, no longer did I feel. It was now morning, but what time I could not tell. I did not know what I would do to cross the ocean; but I did know, was no amount of water would stop me.

Coming up on the Bering Strait, I prepared myself for the icy impact of the water for when I would dive in and continue across by swimming. Though it was not rational, I felt the cold or intensity of the waves would not stop me. I could not let anything prevent me from reaching my heart.

I was almost there. Only a mile to go. Now a half a mile. My heart sped with every step I took, bringing me closer to my Nessie. Then without warning, I felt a pull. Something yanked me back like a leach on a dog. Plummeting to the ground, I tried to decipher what it was.

An image of heaven! Renesmee, holding Stephen and Elaina. Pure warmth flooded my soul. I was pulled to follow the light, against any effort I would try to make, that guided me away from the sea. It pulled me away from where I knew Renesmee was. It pulled me back to Forks.

I felt no control to try fighting this feeling that had me on this new path. It was as if the force was holding its hand out, beckoning me to take hold and walk with it. It was summoning me home.

…

I stepped onto the porch. Opening the door to the house that was calling for me to enter, I saw her eyes. They locked onto mine. She was sitting on the floor in the living room next to her brother.

As soon as I had her in my arms, I knew I was home. I was found. Elaina, the finder of lost souls had found me. This gave me renewed hope. I knew this would be how we would get Renesmee back.


	8. Chapter 8 Practice makes Perfect

**Jacob's Story**

Chapter 8 Practice makes Perfect

Now that Edward knew what Elaina thought of when she used her gift and essentially how she felt, he was able to take that into consideration when training her. Every day, she was exposed to similar factors, but nothing like what pulled me to her arms ever happened again. I was beginning to think, it was just a fluke because I was her flesh and blood, her daddy she loved.

On one of Charlie's work days, he brought over to dad's a stack of files of missing people. Since Edward was not able to replicate Elaina's ability, Charlie thought of perusing a more a humanly approach. He thought she might be triggered to find missing people by seeing pictures.

Elaina sat on the floor of my dad's place, playing with the pictures. Just the pictures. Charlie was looking through the case files once more, trying to determine if there was anything at all that he might have overlooked the first several times he viewed these files. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could find that would help him find these people.

In frustration, Charlie closed the last file he was looking through. He started to get up to put them aside when one fell open on the floor. He leaned down to pick it up when he saw a particular paper glowing in this file. He pulled that piece separate and saw a section, again, more lit than the rest. He read through the document's words. Slowly he read through the words again.

Document: _Her last ware bouts near woods behind her home._

Charlie stood. Almost instantly, Edward rose as well. "Charlie, Elaina…"

Elaina held a picture of the 4 year old girl who had been missing for about a week. Though it was getting cold, it was not below 40 degrees at night. Charlie had hopes. "Elaina, thank you." He darted out of the house to his car.

"Jacob, he needs you. Go with him." Dad ordered to assure the safety of the girl if she was alive. He knew I could find her faster.

It was a bit of a drive out of town to the county over. Charlie had been helping with their growing number of missing persons. It did not seem like any vampire attack, just missing people that never seemed to get resolve. They had been occurring over the last month and not a one solved. These cases were increasing in number and stumping the communities about why and how they would vanish.

After about 45 minutes of driving, we finally reached the home of the woman who had not slept in days from her loss. I could relate. She answered the door with no sign of grooming and led us to the back yard where her daughter would play along the forest opening. She pointed towards the forest and cried. Search teams from earlier had combed the ground with no success. Charlie knew this, he also knew repeating would not likely pull anything new, but he had faith in his Elaina.

Charlie veered left and I went straight in. He mainly scoured the immediate area and left the hiking to me. After a bit of a hike I phased into my wolf form, and then I picked up a scent of a child. It was strong. Then tunnel vision set in as if I was being guided not just by her scent any longer.

I pushed my way through the deep of the forest as twigs, long grass, and branches smacked my body. I felt the tares into my flesh as I raced to get to the source of the scent. I finally came to a partial clearing with a large flaming Maple tree cattycorner to my entrance. There she was.

I slowed my run to a walk and phased back adorning my body with pants. I came up on her body, covered by a jacket. She was still warm. Her heart beat in a steady hum as she dreamt of whatever it was she dreams of. Asleep for who knows how long.

I picked her up and held her close to my chest in hopes to keep her just that much warmer. I did not run back in the same way, I held her in my arms the full length returning to her home. Not once did she open her eyes. Looking down at her, I imagined if she were my Elaina. Then I imagined if she were Edward and Bella's Renesmee. My Nessie. I could not let myself fall victim to my emotions right now. With a deep breath, I came through the woods, into the little girl's back yard.

Charlie was talking with the mother on the porch as she caught site of me. She saw instantly her little girl. With the image of her baby coming home, she stopped everything and ran to me. Charlie stayed behind picking up his phone to make the call. Little Chelsea Sims was found.

…

After we brought the child safely home, Charlie had a new found hope in what Elaina could do after all.

Though the child we found did not appear hurt, she was sent to the hospital. There, she was looked over by Carlisle. He grew grim over the situation, even with her being found with no injuries. She had not awaken since I found her and brought her out of the woods. It was as if she was in a sleep she could not wake from. A coma.

Charlie went through the cases with Elaina singling out the picture of the person's case he was working on to find. Within that same week, we brought home 11 others from their lost travels. All were in a part of the woods considered too far from the normal search patterns. All were found asleep under a tree. All never regained consciousness once found. All were still asleep in the hospital.

12 count the number of the individuals in the hospital now. Carlisle could not figure what was wrong with them that caused them to sleep or why or how they even got to the place they were. It was as if someone was guiding them out there and leaving them to the elements. Someone had put all of them into a trance that now caused them to sleep. The mystery grew.


	9. Chapter 9 Epidemic

**Jacob's Story**

Chapter 9 Epidemic

No one knew what was causing the mysterious disappearances followed by coma. No one knew how to prevent the next one and who that might be. Everyone was becoming afraid of being the next victim. So far, there was no pattern, just people wondering off into the wooded areas near where they were at the time they disappeared.

The hospital was becoming so full, regional hospitals were taking the considered long term coma clients. Carlisle made note to keep contact on all of the clients by pulling longer than normal shifts so other doctors did not have to stress so hard. The news channels began to call it an epidemic. The next target unknown.

Many parents would not let their children leave home. Some even kept them from school. It came to a point, just after Thanksgiving had past that the schools stayed closed. Fear was mounting.

…

By the second week of December, long past the first snow fall, the area where everyone was beginning to be found was beginning to only be in Olympic National Park.

At this point, the victims were now wondering over great distance to find a place to fall into an un-awakening sleep. Still, however, there was not a rhyme or reason that could be leading to these results. All eyes were on Olympic National Park, and what was calling it home.

…

Christmas came, no change. Nothing was found by the humans that could be used to explained all of the unsolved coma clients. Emmitt, Jasper, and Edward could only detect an unfamiliar scent of another vampire. The pack searched every night the surrounding area for any sign that might lead to the end of this outbreak. The strangest thing about it, was the lack of blood drained bodies. Instead, they were forever sleeping, but alive.

All I really was concerned about, was that Renesmee should have been home by now. We needed her to call out to whoever could be doing this. **_I_** needed her to be here.

She had promised me that she would return when the first snow fell. She did not. Alice was not able to tell her in advance when that was, as planned, the last time any of us heard from her was before Halloween.

I felt numb inside. The only thing that kept me going was my children, and my slowly uncaring duty to this mystery that was quickly surrounding us. Though numb to the bone, and now staying in a overly sweet scented home, I still found the will to call out… _Nessie…_

…

On New Year's Eve, I could not take it anymore. I could care less about these other people any more. I only wanted to bring her home. I marched into Carlisle's office and demanded, "We have to go to Volturra! She should have been back a long time ago. You know it and I know it. Something is wrong."

Carlisle rose from his desk. He walked over to the door in silence. Edward came in, and Carlisle shut it afterwards. Going back to his desk, he picked up a journal. "Jacob, Renesmee has been convinced the Voturi is her family now." He waited to see how this might affect me. I stood as if I were a statue. He decided it was safe to continue. "They have a vampire that has the ability to make you join them if they really want you. I was afraid of this."

"Why did we let her stay?!" I practically screamed at him, forgetting it was the kind Carlisle I was screaming at.

"I understand your pain, but I had hoped her love for us would save her." Carlisle started.

Hearing that, I immediately assumed. _She doesn't love me enough._

Edward, having heard my agony, stepped in. "It seems, time got the better of her. She was no match when it came to the months of exposure to that vampire's power. Her love for you is like the sun, ever glowing. Don't ever forget."

Carlisle thumbed through the pages and stopped on one particular one. "Ah, there it is." He said pulling a pen from the holder. He circled a few things, turned the journal around to show Edward and me.

Journal:

Enhanced tracker - Elaina can call to a soul, like her mother, and pull them to her and guide others to that soul. If Renesmee is not able to withstand the power of separation she will endure, she will need Elaina light to guide her home.

Enhanced illusionist – Stephen, shape shifter like his father, can shift the functionality of any object, organic or not, to image that of something he has seen before. Usefulness in rescue is creation of doors and portals.

After seeing the jotted entries, I questioned the relevance. "Carlisle, what is the meaning of this? You have been scamming behind my back to get Nessie back all this time and not telling me anything. Don't you think if you brought this up back in October, she would be safely here and not being exposed to the witch powers of that leech? What if we're too late now?!" I began to shake with untamed fury.

"I had to be sure of the children's ability. Elaina did not show hers until you had left. Even then, We could not replicate it until Charlie. I'm sorry Jacob, for deceiving you. I just wanted to be sure about what we had on our defense before we…" Carlisle hesitated the last words.

Edward, knowing what they were finished. "can take on the Volturi."

The room grew silent. I had to take a step back to let it sink in that we would come to the outcome my Nessie had left to stop. She did not want it to come to that. I felt the choke over my words take hold of me. I could not respond.

"She did not want it to come to us against them. That is why she left. That is why we have waited so long. We hoped she could find her way back on her own." Edward put his icy hand to my shoulder and continued. "I'm afraid to."

"Don't get me wrong blood sucker!" I disintegrated from his grip. "I'm not afraid of dying. I'm afraid of losing…" I sat back in the chair in the corner. I placed my face in my hands as warm liquid ran over them. I was overflowing with pain. I screamed at the top of my mental lungs _NESSIE!_


	10. Chapter 10 Open Doors

**Jacob's Story**

Chapter 10 Open Doors

Getting up from the depression I sat in, I walked the stairs up to the room that my children were in. It had been getting late, and they were fast asleep. I stood in that room, next to their matching beds and watched them dream. Such peaceful faces, even with all of the devastation going on within their father's soul.

Contempt with their safety, I walked to the couch I had been calling a bed and prepared to go to sleep as well. I'd hope that no dream would come, it always brought tears when I woke because it was always of my love. No such luck. Like every night I slept before, I dreamt of Renesmee.

…The dream…

She was standing there, looking at me with her warm eyes and soft hair flowing. She turned to look at the wall from which I came, then me again. Running, she leapt to hug me and kiss me. Reunited. On the wall, where she had been just looking, a door reappeared. Light shined beneath. I opened it. On the other side her family, our family, waited for us. I took one step through the door, a whoosh of air blew as the true door to her room flew open. Before, she could step threw with me, they drew her back. The Volturi beckoned her to come and she did. She chose them over us, over me…

…

I woke with tears taking residence in my eyes. I wiped them to see my children were already gone. Rosalie must have taken them to eat and play, I assumed.

I sat up for minutes, trying to make sense of my last dream. This one had been similar to the others, except the door that appeared on the wall. I must have established this part because of what I saw in Carlisle's journal. "Carlisle's journal!" I said aloud.

I rose to my feet, without any pause and jolted to Carlisle's office. I saw he was not there, so I searched the house to find him. "Where's Carlisle?" I finally gave in and asked Esme.

"He went to the hospital." She looked startled by my actions. Esme stained to keep eye contact by whatever she was distracted by.

Alice came over with her hand over her eyes. "I know you like to feel free, but can you please wear some pants when you stay here?"

Realizing I forgot to put my pants on before I left the room I slept in, I understood the expression on Esme's face. "Sorry, ladies." I grabbed the pants and threw them on and continued back to the room to grab my other clothes. _It looks like a sty in here. They have been so nice to take me in… maybe I should at least put my clothes in the hamper. Wait, where's the hamper? I guess I can throw them in a corner. _I suddenly felt like I was taking advantage of their hospitality. I don't know why, but I had the sudden urge to tidy the room. Excitement flowed through me with my new hope, Renesmee would be coming home soon.

…

Carlisle was not in his office at the hospital either. I found him on the coma care floor, where he was checking in on the patients as he had done daily since it began.

I came up to him as he was checking on the first girl we brought in. "Chelsea just doesn't seem to have any change in her stats Jacob." I saw the pain it caused him to see such a young girl to not have a cure to break away from what trapped her.

"Carlisle." I wasn't exactly sure how to explain my revelation. "I had a dream last night about how we can reach her fast and bring her back. Like your journal, a door. The only problem is, I don't know how to predict the actions of the other leaches. Alice cannot help, because it's Nessie." I really wanted him to know what to do. To have a plan all laid out, just like he had been jotting in that journal all this time.

He turned to look at me. "Hmm, to predict the Volturi…" He clearly had something in motion in that genius mind of his. He is always thinking of others, somehow he seems to know how to help them despite what the problem.

"I thought of Alice, but I remembered it won't help because she cannot see Nessie's path. That's what worries me." I let a shudder run through me because of the dream I had had that left her choosing them over me. I was afraid that she would choose them, just like the dream, were we able to see her decision.

Carlisle placed one hand on my shoulder to say, "She will come with us. We just have to show her what is waiting for her here. Our love for her and hers for us will endure once she is reminded of what she left. I'm sure of it."

Looking at him I responded, "I hope your right."

"Why don't you go to your father's and have Edward and Alice focus on having Stephen create _portals_. This will allow us to get her before the Volturi become aware. This is our only chance." He urged me to pursue my dreams, at least the door part.

…

I arrived at my dad's, Edward and Alice were already working with the twins inside, from what I could tell from their car being here. Leah was doing her best to avoid Stephen's glance because she did not relish the thought of looking like a mother. Not now at least.

"Leah, are they inside?" I asked, knowing she would know.

She came across the yard, ducking as she passed the window. "Yeah, and my nemesis." She said referring to my son.

"Great. I'll just be a minute." I said as I delicately opened the front door.

Before I could tell them to work on portals, Edward had already got Stephen to create a door on the wall. "Where does it lead to?" I asked, studying the new door.

Edward whispered into Stephen's ear and looked to me. "Open it."

I did just that. Opening the door, I took a deep breath, prepared for anything, so I thought. Then I saw through to the other side. "Quil!"

Quil lay asleep on his couch in his living room. Claire was there, she had out her makeup Emily had given her as a birthday present. She was practicing on Quil. I did not know if he even knew. One thing's for sure, he did not make a pretty girl. Claire jumped when she heard my voice. With that jump, lipstick stretched from Quil's lower lip to his upper cheek.

"Jacob! W-Where did you come from?" Claire stuttered out as she kneeled over Quil's waking body. She immediately put her makeup behind her back. Crept to the corner table, setting it down saying "Shhh!"

Quil sat up and stretched. Looking at me through the odd placed door, he said, "Jacob? How are you doing that? Is that Billy's house?"

I walked through the door, leaving it open. He came over to examine it. "Remarkable!" Quil said as he was leaping back and forth through the opening. "I really like your son. Just teach him right and wrong or we've got the world's best thief!" He said as he calculated the use.

"This is how we're going to get Nessie back. We just need to make our plans solid first." I said with hope to be soon reunited with my love. "By the way…" I debated telling him. "You're not that pretty of a girl."

Alice jumped in, coming through the door, holding a mirror in hand.

Quil took a look at his reflection. "Ahh! Claire, honey, I said no more practicing on me when I'm sleeping. Only when I'm away and know that you are."

She giggled, knowing he would let her play dress up later that day. Anything for Claire.

The next several days would bring much practice with portals before we could rescue Renesmee from her identity crisis. We needed to remind her who she was and where she belonged. I only hoped I would have enough time to convince her to come home before they came and I had to kill any of them. I decided to concentrate on the bright side. I knew I was that much closer to holding Nessie, the feeling overjoyed me.


	11. Chapter 11 Where I Belong

**RENESMEE and the VULTORI**

Chapter 11 Where I Belong

Entering the largest of all the chambers, I came up behind Aro, my master. He summoned me to bear witness to the trials so that I may have a better understanding of the rules. He wanted to show me the consequences if any should break them so I could be a part of the judging. He was my teacher, and he wanted to keep me at a constant closeness. I sensed that much from his displayed efforts.

Kalus, an ancient vampire, was on trial. His ability is using the advantage of natural disasters to cover his tracks. He would burn through a home and satiate his thirst, and then he would destroy that home by centering an earthquake or other destructive forces on that site to disguise his actions. This in its own was not the crime on trial. The crimes on trial were his recent activities that lead him to join up with too large of a group and let them feast on the whole town, and destroy it with his gift. Haiti, Chili, both victims to his insanities. Had he been allowed to continue, fear of the instability of the earth's crust might have risen. Further studies into this might uncover the secret of our existence. He was getting out of control on too wide of a scale. It had to stop.

Watching the trial, Aro announced the crimes as above and turned to his fellow heads. "We will deliberate on this matter Kalus. We would hate to lose a fellow ancient, but you know the rules." He turned back to Kalus to strike fear into him purposefully. "You will have your verdict by sun up tomorrow, unless you dear take it now."

Kalus, seeing the hate in Aro's eyes, knew what it would be if he asked for verdict now. He agreed to wait. "I'll let you discuss this matter carefully."

"I'm glad to hear." Aro said as he began to walk back to Caius and Marcus.

"Aro," Kalus called out. "I am willing to join you now, if you will have me."

Aro looked back over his shoulder. "We'll take that into consideration."

Aro waived his hand and let Felix pull him away for holding. Then, Aro reached out to me, pulling me under his arm to walk with him into the separate room for the deliberation.

"My dear Renesmee, do you think we should execute this man for his crimes? Or do you think we should take him as one of our own?" He asked me for my input as we walked to the room where Caius and Marcus would join.

I thought it over a moment, though his crimes were of greed, his power seemed useful. "I think he is too dangerous to control. Though his power may be of great use, how can we guarantee his subordination? Look at the mess he made of those humans."

"I think your right about his power. But we have ways of getting someone to be subordinate." With those words, he faced me with a smug grin.

Aro's words and expression brought with it flashes of memories in me. Something I had forgotten, my reason for being here. I could not even remember how I was created, or why I was different. All I knew was this life. Or was it?

"Aro, I'm not feeling well for discussion further into this case. May I be excused?" I said, trying to escape to my room so I can figure out these images in my head.

"Yes dear, of course. Do join us when you feel better. We would love further input from such a wise young girl." He showed me to the door and closed it once I left.

Stammering to make it back to my room, I felt a sudden dizziness. Something felt like it was pulling me to my room. It was as if I could not alter my path in the slightest.

Reaching my room, I closed the door and lay on the bed. I let my eyelids fall close as the weight of the world seemed to bare down on me. I tried to sleep with the images racing through my mind. Who was this man in my visions and why did I feel emotions of desire for him?

I tried to push whatever reminisces of my past human life back and concentrate on where I am now and what I am doing. In doing so, I remembered yet more. I was NEVER human. No cloudy sights clogging my memory. HIS face was crystal clear. _Then why was I here?_ I thought.

Since I could not get his face out of my mind or the now confused reasoning as to why I really was here and how I came to be, I sat up in preparations to just return to Aro and the others to determine the fate of Kalus. I was wiping the frustration from my face when I heard the door open and shut as if someone had just came in. "I thank you for knocking!" I began to scold. I looked up to see who it was.

My arms fell limp to my side. It was the man from my visions. Was this real? I still did not know him but I felt I recognized his dark, inviting brown eyes. "Who are you? Why do I feel I know you somehow?"

I saw pain ravage is face. Had I said something to offend this handsome man? "It's me Nessie."

Running through a thousand images a second, I did my best to find the connection. I stopped at a very intimate memory. Rising to my feet, I walked to him to grab hold of his strong body. I pulled him into me and we kissed. "Jacob!" I breathed.

I felt his pain stricken face change drastically to happiness. Over flowing, heart consuming happiness. "Our children and I have missed you so much. Our families will be happy to hear you're alright. We should quickly go before…" I saw him look to the door as if anticipating something, and then he continued. "They're waiting for us to come home, where you belong."

Not knowing the day, I thought of my children. The objects in my room changed. A door appeared. Then a light came from beneath. It urged me to follow. "Where I belong…" I repeated his words.

He opened the door to reveal more faces, "I remember." I spoke as if coming to a revelation. Then there were these two babies whose eyes lit up as they looked at me. The little girl reached out to me. With no will of my own, I crossed the threshold to this other world to take her into my arms. As I looked at the many faces around me, I knew, _this is where I belong._


	12. Chapter 12 Reunion

**RENESMEE **

Chapter 12 Reunion

Open arms greeted me. Every second I studied their faces, more and more of my memories of them came returned. The sweetest faces were that of my two little children, Stephen and Elaina. I adored them. Then there was Jacob.

The looks he gave me were of impatience. After recalling just those few memories when I first saw him, I felt a little impatient myself. The more I looked into his luminous eyes, the more I felt the heat, the passion that called to me. Though I wanted to reunite with my long lost family, I wanted to be alone with him that much more.

I was caught off guard by Edward and Bella as they came up to me for their turn of hellos. "My daughter!" Bella sighed. "We've all missed you."

_Daughter? _I thought. _Jacob had mentioned earlier my grandfather was still alive and human. How old am I? _

"It will come back to you in time. Let's not try to rush your memories. Just know you are loved here. We are very happy to have you back home." Edward brought resolve to my unspoken words.

"That's right! You can read minds. You," I began to recall, "both of you are my parents!" Overjoyed with happiness, I hugged them tightly. "How long have I been gone?" I asked the lot of them.

"Too long!" Jacob answered as he pushed his way to me.

My other grandfather, Carlisle, answered in terms more to do with time. "You left at the end of summer, July I believe. It is now February 14th. Welcome home."

Jacob finally made it passed the others to me with a small box with a red bow enclosing it. He handed it to me and tenderly kissed me on the cheek and held it there. "Happy Valentine's Day my love." He whispered. Inside the box contained a beautiful white gold delicate chain with a white gold wolf with two stars and one crescent moon dangling free above. A single diamond marked the wolf's eye. It glimmered in the light as if looking intently upon the stars and moon above.

Realizing the significance of the necklace and of this day, I felt an electrical force ignite from Jacob's touch. I through my arms around him, pulling myself up, and passionately kissed him. I felt as if the room was spinning and it was just the two of us there.

"Ehhem." I heard a soft sound drowned out by my whirlwind. Then it got louder. I realized it had been Emmitt who had coughed as he repeated his last with more intensity. "Ehhem!"

I finally pulled myself from the marry-go-round of Jacob's lips to see, we were not alone. "Oh, um, sorry everyone."

"I think that we have had plenty of time to reintroduce you to your family." Carlisle announced. "Since it is your first night back, the twins will stay here, and you and Jacob can go home to share your first night back together."

"Yeah, that house of yours needs plenty of tending since you were gone. Sorry, I don't think you will get any fun time tonight." Rosalie added. "Your man's an utter mess when left alone. I don't know how you can live with such a messy dog."

I recalled Jacob's shape shifting as she referenced dog. Then I thought of my babies. Alice had mentioned reasoning for their names once. _What was that? _I thought to myself.

"Your son is Stephen, after your deceased friend Stephanie, and Elaina because of what she can do." Edward answered my thoughts.

I paused my train of thought. "Wait, what can Elaina do? Can Stephen do anything?"

"That's right. You don't know do you?" Jacob joined in, pulling me close again. "Well Stephen can alter shapes and Elaina can find people, which has really come in hand as of late."

I thought about the door that appeared in my room and then the pull I felt. _Lost soul. _"She found me. Is that what you mean?"

"She did find you and helped you to follow your way home. But that is not all that she has done. She has found many missing people here." Bella added.

"What's been going on here?" I was eager to discover everything that I had missed.

"We'll tell you more tomorrow. I think you should enjoy your homecoming and Valentine's night. Welcome home Renesmee. We'll see you in the morning." Carlisle concluded my inquiry seeing I was still towing Jacob closer to myself subconsciously.

"Oh, oh yeah!" I suddenly grasped what I was doing and the initial feeling when I saw Jacob's eyes for the first time since before. "Can we go Jacob?"

He perked up with my question. "Absolutely! Goodnight everyone." He grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me to the door. "Since this is your first time done over, so to speak, I think we should treat it like a honeymoon all over again."

He lifted me into his arms and brought me to a car. I remembered this car; it was my Avenger. He gently sat me in the front seat. Without missing a beat, he jumped in the driver's seat, ready to take me to our home.

Before I could open my door, he ran to my side and opened for me. Then he picked me back up into his arms and walked me through the front door. Not putting me down, he carried me straight to the bedroom where he laid me across the bed.

I felt a pull to him. I wanted him more than anything else I can remember ever wanting. With the electricity flowing through me again, with every breath he took, I reached out to take him into my arms. From there I pulled him to me.

Through every touch, I saw light jumping between our skins. I don't recall ever feeling this power so magnified before, it was exhilarating. Then I heard him. His every thought, mine own. That first night together after my returned, felt like the first of its kind and I prayed there would be more to come. How could I have ever chosen to leave this?

Sleeping in his arms, made me feel like I was the safest I could ever be. So inviting, I never wanted to leave. I knew this night I would not have to, so I let sleep pull me into my dreams of happiness as I felt his heart beat next to mine.


	13. Chapter 13 I'm Calling

**Author's note:** I know, much over due. However, I had much on my plate with my mission trip and playing catch up with my other duties. You will not be disappointed... (I hope. :))

**RENESMEE**

Chapter 13 I'm Calling

As the morning came, I bit my lip from what I remembered now. Over the night, in Jacob's arms, I dreamt of all the missing memories that had earlier escaped me. My life was not with the Volturi, it was with the Cullen's.

I did not want to pull myself from his warmth, but I knew the hour was growing as the sun approached it highest position. It was time to get out of bed. Jacob had other plans.

With seeing I was awake, he rolled over and hauled my body back to his, angling his slightly on top of mine. "Good morning, my love. How did you sleep?" He said kissing my cheek, then my chin, moving his way downward.

"If I can wake up to this every morning, the night before would be just a daze." I was barely audible. "But, my memories came back of home. I'm sorry I forgot my purpose."

He appeared from under the sheets, "Let's not talk about that now." He moved his hand to connect to mine. "I don't blame you for forgetting. I think they are the same as a cult as Carlisle said. You were just brain washed. You're hear now, that is what matters."

"I wouldn't want to be any where but here. I love you so much." I was in my own personal heaven.

No more words were spoken, as I joined him under the blankets. The morning went into the early afternoon by the time we did finally made it out of bed. It had felt just like our honeymoon all over again.

…

We left home to meet up at the Cullen's. I walked through the glass doors after our brisk run through the forest. I saw my grandfather Charlie sitting on the couch in a lazy posture. He saw me enter and jumped to his feet. Not a reaction I would have expected, coming from him.

"Renesmee! I came as soon as I heard you were back. I missed your visits." He said happily, and then his tone altered. "How could you leave these two little children and Jacob alone all this time? Where were you?" He asked abruptly.

Shocked from where his reaction turned, I stammered, "I-I um…" I wasn't able to put together the words he sought.

"She had important business to attend to. She could not have come back any sooner. Sorry to leave you hanging on her return, Charlie." Carlisle saved me.

I came over to Charlie and hugged him. "I missed you too. I'm sorry I was away so long." I told him.

"So!" Jasper interrupted my personal moment with Charlie. "Shall we discuss business?"

"Oh, err, sure sure." Charlie walked over to the couch where he had been sitting. He reached down along the side and picked up a briefcase, another change to his usual habits. He walked over to the table in the kitchen and began pulling files and laying them across the surface.

Carlisle came up behind him to look over his shoulder. "How many are we looking at now?" I assumed Carlisle was referring to something that was going on during my absence.

"From the first 12, we are now at 57 comatose individuals." Charlie started. "We still don't know the cause. I don't know how to stop it." He concluded as frustration took hold of his features.

Carlisle laid one soothing touch to Charlie's shoulder. "Don't worry. Now that Renesmee's home, we have hope in finding the source to this. We _will_ stop it at the source and find a way to wake the others."

Charlie turned to look at me. I vaguely understood what was happening and caught on to understand I was need. "What ever you want me to do, I'm game." I answered his look.

After having explained the full situation and what Elaina had been a part of, I knew my part. I needed to concentrate on the source's soul. I decided not to delay. The other's wanted me to have extra concentration so they left me in Carlisle's office to focus. Edward remained with me. For my safety, he wanted to know exactly what I heard and saw from this individual.

I sat for a half an hour trying to depict things that might help me isolate the one causing the comas. I just thought of someone who would cause that. Glimpses of fear, as the mind communicated with me, heightened by an unknown home. Running. Running.

_Who are you? What do you want? Can't you all just leave me alone? Go away. GO AWAY!_ A frightened voice called out. It was clearly an adolescent by sound and tone.

I tried to single out the place it was, woods and a trail. Where was that place? Olympic National Park, it matched my visions. _It's ok. I promise. My name is Renesmee. What is yours?_

_Henry… I can tell your good, I can sense you're like the others... I can't get stop calling to them. He makes me. I tried to say no. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._ The boy was scared. He seemed to be hiding something.

I needed to find out why the people were in comas. _Henry, do you know what is happening? What are you sorry about?_

_I just wanted someone to play with. I didn't mean to, not them… _Such guilt, such emotion, it seemed he did not know why the people were going into a coma, so I thought, but he did know it was he who had been causing it.

I wanted to meet with him. _Can I meet you? Where are you?_

_No. No. No. No. No. You can't. You seem nice. I don't want to. He'll..._ Blurred, frantic sight as if scowering the didn't want to meet me. He must have been afraid I might go into a coma too I guessed.

It's all right Henry. I will be ok. I promise. My family wants to help you. Do you know why the others are in a coma? Do you know how we can revive them?

_I touched their skin. Such mean things they'll do. I can't let them. _He started.

I had to ask, _There was a little girl. What would she do that is so mean?_

_Her? She wanted to kill her mother. She wanted to burn her house down. Not happy with her mommy. I didn't know my playmate would be such evil. She had to sleep. SLEEP! _His words shook my core.

I felt the need to push. _Why? How do you know they would actually do that? What makes you their judge?_

_Not me. Not me. He tells me who will play with me. I just wanted to play. Then I see their evil. I can't let them do it. I can't let him get them. _I sensed he was afraid of this man. _OH! HE COMES! I HAVE TO GO. DON'T TRY TO FIND ME. HE WILL TAKE YOU. YOU'RE TOO NICE._

_Wait I need to know. Who is "He"?_

_Later, later, I have to go. "Hello…" _Our conversation ended before I could hear the name he called the man.

I opened my eyes to see Edward carrying a crease between his smooth eyes. "What is it?" I asked.

"I fear it is something more than we thought. This child is being used. The child calls the people and yet we don't know what this man wants with them." Edward was piecing the puzzle together. "Why would this man want these people? What is his plan? Why is it always evil?"

I sat up to speak more direct. "If I may, I do think the boy knows something and we are actually lucky he has been intervening with whatever the plan is." I looked down in worry from my conclusions to what was going on. "From what it sounds, it can't be good. I'm afraid the boy might get hurt."

Standing Edward walked to the door. He turned to look back to me. "Whatever the plan that man has in store for these people, the boy seems to be evidently frightened and in need of our help. We have to find him more than ever if we're to save him."

I rose to follow him. We were going to inform the rest of the group to what really had been happening. It was more than any of them had anticipated. We thought we were dealing with one, but it was essentially two and the actual boy causing it was doing it to save either them or us from the man's plans. Either way, he was doing it with good intentions. Now we were stuck trying to piece those intentions together.

REVIEW FUEL MY WRITING. WHAT WOULD RENESMEE DO? :)


End file.
